Talk:Bajoran
Bajora I just heard the term 'Bajora' used in a third episode, in the scene where Keiko O'Brien is first suggesting the idea of a school to Sisko. He tells her that he has no sway over the 'Bajora' and cannot force them to attend school. Frabjous day, calloo callay! - EN:Chairboy - 17:28, 12 April 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, the article now notes that the term was not just used in "Ensign Ro", but in and . -- When it rains... it pours 15:00, 28 May 2006 (UTC) Things on ears What are those things they wear on their ears? Something should be added about them, or at least a link to another page. 17:24, 31 August 2006 (UTC) :Those things on their ears are earings. Which leads me to why I came here initially. Does anyone have any cannon to explain why Lieutenant Ro (at first) and Crewman Gerron were not allowed to wear their earings while in uniform. This doesn't make sense when you have Lieutenant Commander Worf wearing his baldric and Ensign Nog with his headdress thing. It seams to me that the baldric and headdress are just as mutch a cultural item as the earings. Willie 10:01, 4 September 2006 (UTC) ::I believe when Ensign Ro was in TNG such items were at the discretion of the captain. So if Worf served under a different captain he might not have been able to wear his baldric. By the time Nog was a cadet I believe starfleet were slightly more relaxed, allowing small items of cultural heritage to be as long as they didn't get in the way. Part Speculation, part what I remember from watching the series'.--A Pickering 15:54, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Monarchy? "Use of terms such as "minister" and "province" suggests that Bajor was a monarchy in the years leading up to the occupation, although there has been no mention of any surviving royal family." -- Is there any basis for this suggestion? Neither or mention any specific/exclusive meaning of the terms relating to monarchies. I don't think there is any reason to think that Bajor has ever been a monarchy, unless someone can provide a canon reference. -- Defstar 01:14, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :I have now removed the sentence, as I believe it to be unfounded speculation. -- Defstar 01:43, 19 January 2007 (UTC) ::Also, since when are "minister" and "province" monarchic terms? Plenty of democratic countries in the real world, today, use those terms.MaGnUs 02:20, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, but even the modern use of the term descends from parliamentary additions to monarchy systems, most especially the Westminster style parliament of the United Kingdom. That is where the term originates, but is now used in many countries that either do not have that monarchy tradition, or only have it from having been colonial subjects of European powers. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:42, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::They WHERE monarchic terms. It still doesn't mean the Bajorans had a monarchy right before the Cardassian occupation; merely that they might have had one at some point in their past... hundreds or even thousands of years before.MaGnUs 16:19, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::Of course it doesn't mean Bajor has any monarchic history, and it was correct to remove that. It still is incorrect to say the terms themselves have no monarchic connection. That's like saying "parish" has no connection to churches as a term, because of its use for districts in Louisiana. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:50, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Bajorans in Starfleet Bajor never became a member of the Federation but there were Bajorans in starfleet - why was this? Wheatleya 21:19, 24 June 2007 (UTC) :Non Federation members can attend Starfleet Academy and become officers also, but they must have the recommendation of a command officer. I can't remember what DS9 episode it was, but Nog had Sisko recommend him for Starfleet, and he's a Ferengi. Worf is in Starfleet, and he's a Klingon, and they aren't Federation members either. Also, in one episode, Garak joked with Worf that he wanted to attend Starfleet and wanted his recommendation, and he's a Cardassian. 11:06, 25 June 2007 (UTC) This is true, however they seem to be rare instances - one klingon, one ferengi. Also what with all the trouble the bajorans have experienced I would have thought they would be more interested in supporting their own forces. Wheatleya 14:01, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Bajorans I was just wondering if anyone could possible tell me the life cycle of the Bajorans. Thanks!!!! :They are born, they get old and then they die. That's all we really know. --Alan del Beccio 20:40, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::They have a really strange pregnancy too, as described in Bajoran#Physiology. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:46, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Bajoran I am wondering where I can find the society life of the Bajorans such as, the government/political structure, education, writing, important holidays/festivals, clothing, literature, arts, and any thing else you could possibly help me with. Thanks so much!! Change in nose make-up Is it certain that the cross-like elements above the ridges were never seen again after the beginning of DS9? I could swear I saw them recently in one or more bajorans in a latter half of season 3 episode, though I had the impression they were fainter than on TNG. (I'll try to find out where I saw it myself, but that could take some time.) Capricorn 05:08, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :I just saw a Bajoran with the extended ridges on the first season episode The Nagus: Should we add this image in some way?MaGnUs 06:04, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Your link doesn't work (even with the removed |) — Morder 06:09, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Background Information Has anyone heard that the Bajorans are modeled after the Koreans? Here is why I ask: First, Bajor was occupied by the Cardassians for about 50 years - Japan occupied for Korean for about 50 years. Second, Bajorans use their family names first - Koreans use their family names first. I see that Ronald D. Moore commented on the parallels of earth cultures and mentioned Iran and Iraq but they don't parallel as much as Korea. :Bajorans paralleled aspects from most Asian cultures, not just Korean. The robes the Vedek's wear, for example, are a cross between Tibetan Monk's and Japanese Kimono's. It's not just Korea where it's traditional to have family name first, it's also customary in China and Japan. Asia has many rich and exotic cultures that an American audience would have had little to no experience of. By taking many different aspects of the many different Asian cultures the creators made the Bajoran culture seem both familiar and exotic, steeped in tradition and history. It wasn't like some passing alien race that was in and out in one episode, Bajorans needed to be fleshed out and be made realistic because they featured so heavily in DS9. --A Pickering 16:03, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::As is made clear in the background notes on this page, the Bajorans were not intended to be a direct parallel to a single Earth culture. See also Rick Berman's comment on .– Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:45, April 19, 2010 (UTC) gestation the article says: Bajoran women gestate for only five months, forming an intricate network of blood vessels between the mother and the fetus. but in it is sayd: KIRA He spent seven months in my belly. Hearing my heartbeat, listening to my voice. There's a connection there. what is correct?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 22:07, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :I noticed that oddity too. I think the answer lies in that the baby in question wasn't Bajorian, and therefore required the full Human 9 months to develop (2 in Keiko, 7 in Kira). Bashir could have delayed the birth until Kirayoshi was developed like a normal Human baby. Kira's pregnancy doesn't really dispute the 5 month gestation for a normal Bajorian baby in my opinion. Tanky 00:02, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Bajoran Brain I was just watching VOY: Good Sheppard and noticed that Celes mentions to William Telfer that she has a three-fold brain. Should this be added to the Bajoran article under Physiology? --KnightCrusader 20:47, 11 July 2009 (UTC) The occupation According the the article the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor began in 2319 and in 2328 and clicking on the links of those dates takes you to a time line of those years and both say the Cardassians began the occupation in those years. So which one is true? --A Pickering 18:13, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :The evidence is unclear. It's discussed at Occupation of Bajor#Inconsistencies. —Josiah Rowe 22:49, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Past tense Why is this article written in past tense? It makes it sound as if the Bajorans died out! :MA:POV. -- sulfur 15:13, March 28, 2011 (UTC) New Bajor Should there be some mention of Bajoran colonizations in the Gamma quadrant and it's involvement as the trigger for war? ````Trak